Kidnapped
by Manu Cahill
Summary: Ian foi sequestrado pelos Vespers, e Amy tem a chance de salvá-lo. Sem ninguém saber.
1. Na retaguarda

-Amy? –chamou Dan, olhando por entre os ombros da irmã.

-Fala, Dan. –respondeu a garota, apertando a mão do irmão com mais força.

-Vai dar tudo certo. –sussurrou ele.

Amy sentiu um calafrio passar por seu corpo. Como o menino poderia ser tão maduro e ainda assim ser mais novo que ela?

Amy assentiu com a cabeça e olhou de esguelha para Ian e Natalie Kabra, que também estavam de mãos dadas, pálidos. Ela não devia estar melhor que isso.

-Vai acabar tudo certo, Natalie… -sussurrou Ian para a irmã. Seus olhos se elevaram um pouco e encontraram os de Amy.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até Natalie abraçar Ian com força, para tentar espantar o medo.

Amy abaixou os olhos, encarando o chão. _Tenho que ser forte, não só por mim, mas pelo Dan._

Os quatro passaram por um grupo de turistas, que estavam sorrindo e tirando fotos de tudo o que viam.

_Parece que nunca vamos ter uma viajem de turísmo, não por enquanto… _-pensou Amy, com desgosto.

Dobraram uma esquina e se viram em uma rua com vários bares. Pararam em uma cabine telefonica e observaram atentos o que os rodeava.

Vários bares, a maioria vazio. Turístas tirando fotos. Cadeiras na calçada. Nenhum carro. Um beco escuro e um homem.

Amy andou discetamente até Ian, que era o mais alto do grupo e falou:

-Preste atenção naquele homem. Eu vou ver para onde ele está olhando.

Ian assentiu e segurou a irmã atrás de sí.

Amy estreitou os olhos ligeiramente e tentou descobrir para onde o homem misterioso olhava. Outro homem. Parecia com seu tio Fiske quando o chamavam de "homem de preto", só que mais suspeito. Foi ai que ela reparou.

Ele estava fazendo um sinal afirmativo para o companheiro.


	2. O sequestro

-Corram! –berrou Amy, puxando o irmão como uma louca pela rua.

Ian tomou a dianteira, porém caiu no meio do caminho, parecia ter torcido o tornozelo.

-Ian! Ian! Amy, me ajude! –gritava Natalie, desesperada, enquanto tentava levantar o irmão e levá-lo para algum lugar seguro.

Amy se virou e gritou para Dan começar a correr, ela o alcançaria. Os homens se aproximavam, mas eram só os dois.

Ian fitou-a, seus olhos estavam duros e frios.

-Eu vou te resgatar, pode apostar. –falou Amy, apenas movendo os lábios. O Kabra assentiu ligeiramente e empurrou a irmã para longe, fazendo-a cair aos pés de Amy.

-Não! –reagiu Natalie, mas Amy estava arrastando-a pelo braço.

Não quis olhar, mas quando ouviu o som abafado de um tiro, virou-se e segurou Natalie atrás de sí.

Amy apertou os olhos e percebeu que não tinham matado Ian, e sim tranquilizado. Porém o garoto ainda estava se debatendo.

-Não! Não! –ainda berrava Natalie, chutando as pernas da Cahill.

_Cuide bem dela. _–sussurrou Ian, desta vez caindo no sono.

Amy se virou e empurrou Natalie com força, ao encontro de Dan.

-Monstro! Monstro! –berrou a Kabra, enquanto dois homens do clã Madrigal tentavam imobilizá-la.

Amy não conseguiu se conter. As lágrimas rolavam e rolavam, por mais que soubesse que isto estava sujeito a acontecer. Eram os vespers, de qualquer forma.

Dan havia ficado pálido e não pronunciara uma única palavra quando tiveram que relatar o ocorrido, mas Natalie parecia estar disposta a falar por todos.

-Foi ela! E-ela tinha que ter ajudado o meu i-irmão! Mas resolveu correr p-para salvar a própria p-pele! Os v-vespers estão com meu irmão! C-como pode? Monstro!

Alguns médicos foram encaminhados para auxiliar o estado mental de Natalie, que não aparentava estar se sentido nem um pouco bem.

-D-dan? –chamou Amy, soluçando. Ela se sentia fraca, de todas as formas possíveis.

-Pare de se esforçar tanto. Vá descançar. –respondeu o menino, mas isso não conteve sua irmã.

-V-você não me acha c-culpada, acha?

Ele negou com a cabeça, olhando para o horizonte pela janela da base Madrigal:

-Isso poderia acontecer. Fomos avisados.

-Eu n-não queria deixá-lo… -murmurou Amy, encarando o teto do quarto.

-Tudo bem, mana. Você fez o que pode, né? Resgatou a irmã dele, por mais que ela seja uma ingrata…

Amy soltou uma risada:

-Uma i-ingrata de quem você g-gosta muito…

-Ei! –reclamou Dan, vermelho.

-Sai p-pra lá, estou de cama, vou d-descançar. –argumentou Amy, virando de lado na cama.

Pouco tempo depois ela dormiu, com o sono acompanhado de um terrível pesadelo.


	3. O pesadelo

-Monstro, Amy, monstro! –gritava Natalie, no pesadelo de Amy Cahill.

-Não sou! Eu não sou um monstro, Natalie! – rebateu Amy, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Então a imagem de Natalie Kabra se desfez e ela estava diante de Ian, com seus olhos cor de âmbar encarando-a, frios e sem vida:

-Está feliz, Amy? Do jeito que me deixou? Você deve estar ótima, com o Evan, seu irmão e seu tio, equanto eu fico aqui sozinho, os vespers me torturando…

-Não, Ian! Não! Eu vou te salvar… -gritou ela, com a voz estridente.

-Ah, vai? Seu namorado vai deixar você arriscar a vida pra _me_ salvar? –perguntou o Kabra, sua expressão era vaga, mas era como se Amy estivesse vendo por dentro do adolescente.

_Ciúmes. Assim como Sinead disse. Ela… Ela tinha razão._

-Ian, por favor, eu vou te salvar!

-Mentirosa. –afirmou ele.

-Não sou! É verdade! –rebateu ela, levantando-se.

-Não chegue perto de mim, traidora.

-Ian… -murmurou Amy, sentindo as lágrimas quentes e salgadas lavando seu rosto.

-Não vou falar para você se esquecer de mim, por que você já o fez. –disse Ian, e em seguida desapareceu em uma explosão de pó.

-Nãããão! –gritou Amy, caindo da cama com um baque surdo.

-Amy! O que houve? –perguntou Dan, tentando levantar a irmã.

-E-ele me odeia… -sussurrou a garota, as lágrimas caiam sem dó.

Dan olhou para ela e em seguida pegou o telefone. Em poucos segundos, os médicos, Fiske e, por incrível que pareça, Natalie Kabra, estavam ali.

-Está feliz, Natalie? –perguntou Dan, em tom acusatório.

No mesmo instante Amy lembrou-se do pesadelo e recomeçou a gritar:

-Não estou, não! Eu vou te salvar!

Natalie encarou a Cahill, sua pele escura parecia empalidecer a cada segundo.

-Eu não fiz isso, fiz? –murmurou ela, agora olhando para Fiske, que negou com a cabeça:

-Ela parece ter entrado em estado de choque.

-Mas eu não fiquei assim quando o Lester… -Dan não terminou a frase.

-Eu sei, mas ela não entrou em estado de choque _físicamente._ –explicou um dos médicos.

Amy parecia estar desacordada e ao mesmo tempo acordada, sabia o que estava falando e fazendo, porém não tinha controle sobre nada.

Sentiu uma agulha lhe furar a pele, e em pouco tempo adormeceu.


	4. Uma ajuda vai bem

-Ela vai ficar bem, Dan... –sussurrou uma voz.

-Eu sei o que ela vai querer fazer quando acordar. Vai querer salvar o Ian.

-Então é isso o vamos fazer, já temos todas as informações que precisamos!

-Mas ele foi sequestrado!

-Por isso mesmo que temos que salvá-lo! É meu irmão, Dan!

Neste exato instante Amy soube que era Natalie que conversava com o irmão. Ainda atordoada com a dose de remédios, ela tentou se levantar, cambaleante. Em vão.

-Amy! Você está bem? –perguntou Natalie, calmamente, enquanto Dan tentava ajudar Amy a se erguer do chão.

-Eu ouvi a conversa, quero... Quero saber as informações que vocês têm. –indagou Amy.

Dan suspirou. Um suspiro longo e profundo, e em seguida disse:

-Só ouvimos o lugar que o Ian está...

-Dan, conte a verdade pra ela. –disse Natalie, áspera.

-Mas...

-Então eu conto. Amy, os Vespers nos deram um local para uma troca. Estão tentando jogar com você.

-Como assim? –perguntou Amy, sentando-se para tentar absorver as informações.

-Eu imagino. –começou Natalie, andando de um lado ao outro do quarto. –Que queiram prejudicar o que eles acreditam ser o cérebro da equipe, mas não para valer, apenas um jogo.

-Vá direto ao ponto. –interferiu a Cahill, atordoada.

-Como eu já disse, eles querem fazer uma troca. Você entrega a eles o Evan, e como recompensa... Você recebe o Ian.

Amy gelou. Queria, realmente, libertar Ian a qualquer custo. Mas será que poderia ser tão fria a ponto de sacrificar o próprio namorado?

-Fiske está trabalhando em uma forma de libertar Ian sem precisarmos entregar o Evan. –falou Dan, finalmente.

-Eu tenho um plano, Amy, caso queira agir. –sussurrou Natalie, perto do ouvido esquerdo de Amy, quase imperceptivelmente. –E o Dan não pode saber. Do jeito que ele está é capaz de ter um surto só de ouvir que temos um plano.

Amy se permitiu um sorriso fraco. E não foi por causa do plano de Natalie. Foi pela preocupação desta com Dan. Ela imaginou se as coisas se acertariam entre os dois ou se continuariam a ficar enroladas como havia acontecido com ela e...

-De qualquer forma. –disse Natalie, invadindo seus pensamentos. –Podemos nos encontrar amanhã, aqui mesmo. Darei um jeito de distrair o Daniel. Até mais ver, Amy, e melhoras.

"Então" - pensou Amy, ansiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo –"Amanhã será o dia em que salvaremos Ian, se tivermos sorte.".


End file.
